


Eyes Like Blood

by BakuraOrihara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 15 year old Bakura, 16 year old Yami, 22 years old Marik, Alternate Universe, Ghosts, M/M, Mental Institutions, Psychic Abilities, everything is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuraOrihara/pseuds/BakuraOrihara
Summary: "White,everything is white. I am currently in an Insitution for having "imaginary friends". But that's not true, they just can't see them. They can't see the ghosts, the form of rejected souls, but I do and I swear that I am going to escape, no matter what!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not get any credit for writing this fanfiction. Now enjoy reading!

White, so much white... the chair, the bed, the closet, everything is white. Even my clothing is white. I'm beginning to hate that colour. Well, I can't do anything, now can I? But it's a shame. I never went to school or something like that, but I still know very much, because I've got some help. Ghosts, most of them are older than me and taught me things like math, german, history and so on and because they are so old I know really much by now, but it'll be no use to me as long as I am in this mental institution. Oh, I am rambling too much again, but after 5 years it's the only thing keeping me sane. Rambling to myself. But today I will make my escape! Today is saturday and on this day we are allowed to go outside. Sadly there has to be at least one person in charge for one patient. -ring ring- Oh well, the bell rings, so let's get this over with...

So, here we are in the assembly hall and oh the biggest asshole in the world is already there. Ladies and Gentleman, here is Pegasus J. Crawford, also known as the owner of this institution. I wonder why he is the owner and not a patient. Ayway, let's see what he has to say. "Well, good morning my dear patients. Today you are allowed to go out into the light and explore the city. The person in charge of you will just approach you so you don't have to search. Enjoy your Stay Outside.", he says with a disgustingly sweet smile. After that the supervisors or as Pegasus calls them persons in charge approached us. To me came a tall man with tan skin, a trained body, spiky blond hair and violet eyes. Nothing like my pale, almost white skin, slender body, silver hair and...blood red eyes. Another thing why I am feared by some people. I have an demonic appearence so they avoid me. I really am pitiful, huh? The supervisor halted in front of me and said with a surprisingly calm and kind voice "Hello there! My name is Marik Ishtar and I am going to be your supervisor for today!" After that he smiled a true smile. That kinda surprised me, but I didn't let it show on my features. After a brief introduction on my side we went out and I almost screamed when the sun touched my skin. It burned like fire! I immediately hid in the shadow of the supervisor and winced slightly. Marik turned around and actually looked worried for me. How odd. "Are you okay?", was the first thing he said. "Yes, just can't stand the sun...", was my answer. He searched for something in his bag and pulled a sun umbrella out. "Here, this will keep the sun away" and then he handed it to me. I swung the umbrella open and held it above my head. Then we started going to a park with a large forest beside it. The walk was uncomfortable. Marik was getting appreaciated looks and many admirers just because he looks good and was allowed to wear civil clothes. I of course had to wear white clothing with the logo of the mental institution on the back and therefore I was getting disgusted and even scared looks. After a while of walking a boy, around 16 I guess approached me. "Hey you! Do you want to play?", he asked me out of the blue. I must have looked very funny, because after a minute he began to laugh, but I didn't find it very funny and lowered my head, then said in a low voice "Don't you know who I am...?" He stopped laughing and asked, confused "Um..no, why?" "I am from a mental institution and no one wants to play with a monster right? I mean that's what I am,huh? A monster, that everyone hates! Everybody tells me that so don't smile and tell me already that I am a monster like EVERYONE ELSE!" At the end I was getting louder and after realizing what I just said, I dropped the umbrella and began to run into the forest as fast as I could. I heard the shouts from the supervisor and felt the sun burn my skin until I had black burns all over my body, but I just wanted to run. Run away from them, run away from all those humans! After 5 minutes I was already drained and could finally hear the ghosts that were calling out to me, asking if I was ok. I tried to reassure them, but failed so I just looked where I was. It seemed like I ran to a lake with many big trees. Perfect! I limped to the nearest tree and as my head hit the grass I passed out from the burns and exhaustion...everything went black, not white...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your first impressions? Tell me in the comments! *sigh* This is my very first fanfiction so please don't hate on me and yeah, see you next chapter!


End file.
